Unlawful Carnal Knowledge
by Sidalee
Summary: When the right one comes along you can't help but break your own rules.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **I legit don't know where this came from. I fully blame it on my pain medication. I think I made them awfully OOC, don't hate me too much for it.

It's kind of dark and heavy on smut so I'm warning you, if it's not something you like you should skip this fic.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><em><strong>unlawful carnal knowledge <strong>- forbidden or taboo sexual intercourse between individuals_

…

It's a pretty fucked up situation.

The thing is that he never gets involved with a teammate. He knows that it would be a fragile situation; messy and very dangerous because it would divide his attention, clouding his judgment and someone would easily end up dead because of it. So yeah, it's not a risk he's willing to take.

Trust Kono Kalakaua to enter his life and threw him off his game.

She's smart, has a natural talent for this job and she is reckless enough to accompany him in whatever madness he has in mind. Not to mention that she's gorgeous with her long legs and dimpled smile.

The problem starts there.

Steve wants to fuck her. Long and hard until she can't walk straight for weeks. He wants to fuck her until they on the verge of passing out, fall asleep next to her then wake up and start it all over again.

It's not as amusing as it sounds.

It bothers him because he's not that type of a guy. He never checks out women, he barely flirts but when she's around his mind turns into the Kono Kalakaua Adult Channel and he feels like a creepy asshole especially after she voiced her disapproval on fraternization.

He's trying not to stare at her but he fails miserably when she decides to wear that jeans short to the football game, jumping out of her seat and wriggling her barely covered perfect ass teasingly or when she goes undercover in the skimpiest outfits he's ever seen.

Some days he thinks that she notices his amoral fascination if her curious glance from the corner of her eye is any indication.

Some days he thinks he can get over it.

And then one night she just fucking shows up at his door.

He steps aside and lets her in, feeling awkward and his palms are sweating and he doesn't know why he is so nervous but she looks wrecked, wringing her hands while standing in the middle of his living room.

He offers her a beer but she waves him off so they are just staring at each other for a couple of long uncomfortable minutes.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Kono blurts out eventually, sounding tired and frustrated.

"I thought you don't sleep with teammates." Steve says in his infinite idiocy.

She gives him an annoyed look before striding over to him with a huff.

"For fuck's sake." She mutters, pulling him towards her with a hand on his neck and crashes their mouths together.

Suddenly his world tilts off its axis.

He cradles her face in his hands like he's afraid that she'll slip away but her desperate grip on his shoulder tells an entirely different story.

They are kissing wildly, their fingers tugging at their clothes impatiently and he fleetingly thinks about his unlocked front door and the lack of foreplay but she is already naked and she pushes him down to the couch, straddling him with one graceful move.

His hands land on her hips as she slides down on him with a shuddering breath and he curses under his breath because fuck, he's inside her and he tries not to come from that alone because that would be embarrassing and highly counterproductive.

They fuck like there's no tomorrow.

She rides him, throwing her head back, making blissful little noises from the back of her throat. She comes without a warning, going still for a moment before she starts to tremble.

He flips them over, kissing her messily while hooking her leg around his waist so he can push into her again. He feels the dark satisfaction spreading through his veins because this is how he wants it; her pinned under him, panting and writhing, completely lost in pleasure.

She grabs the armrest above her head and pushes back at him fast and hard and he is sure that there will be bruises on both of them tomorrow.

"_Steve_." She pants out his name all low and breathy when she comes and it completely wrecks him so he stumbles after her mindlessly.

He collapses halfway on top of her, thinking about the fastest way to get them to the bedroom because even if he has a pretty good couch it wasn't made for all night long fucking. And that's exactly what he has in mind.

"Fuck." Kono grumbles. "This was supposed to be a one time thing."

"What?" Steve pushes himself up a little to look at her.

"I thought that if we just fuck it out of our system it will go away." She explains with a tight expression.

"Did it work?" He asks cautiously.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She looks at him like he's an idiot.

"It was good." He offers casually.

"Good?" She drawls with a raised brow.

"Unbelievable." He grins.

"Sex isn't supposed to be that good." She sighs. "I'd do it again right this second. Unless you are done with this."

Now it's his turn to look at her like he can't believe what she's saying.

"Nah." He shakes his head. "Still into it."

"Good." She nods with a lopsided smile.

"Wanna move this to the bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

His grin is pretty much feral as he swings her over his shoulder and carries her to the bed.

They are not really friends with a lot of benefits after that. He thinks it's a little ridiculous but when she says that nothing serious would ever work out between them a little reluctantly but he agrees.

It would cause too much trouble for them, mainly with the Governor and the HPD but he is sure that Chin would skin him alive while humming a cheery little song if he found out and he doesn't even want to think about Danny's reaction.

.

.

Steve's relationship with Kono, if he can even call it that, which he apparently can't, is driving him completely insane.

He wants to touch her all the time; he wants to beat the shit out of anyone who looks at her twice, he doesn't even do that kind of macho shit, but he's suddenly got a burning desire to start. It's messing him up something awful; it's getting to where it hurts every time he has to pretend like there's nothing at all between them.

He keeps it to himself, partly because he's a full grown man and he should theoretically be beyond this shit, but mostly because Kono has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want this to get too serious.

It takes Catherine for him to realize that she's a goddamned liar.

Bringing Cath to the Governor's fundraiser is a mistake; he knows it from the minute he picked her up at her hotel. He only does it because he's not that into her. Cath is nice and pretty and refreshingly uncomplicated which is the whole point and maybe it sounds pathetic but it doesn't hurt when he thinks about Catherine and that's just fucking awesome because he had too many sleepless nights lately.

It takes him by total surprise when Kono slaps him across his face and he wonders how much willpower she needed not to use a right cross. But before he can open his mouth to say something remotely intelligent she's already turning on her heels and storming off towards the parking lot.

He flashes an apologetic smile at Catherine who's everything but impressed with the whole scene before going after Kono.

Fuck his life. Seriously.

Steve follows her to her place and he's two steps behind her when she opens the door so he finds himself face to face with her when he enters the house.

"Why do you have to make me so fucking insane?" She shouts.

"Welcome to my fucking life!" He shoots back, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell was that back there?"

"Shut up." She growls. "What did you expect? At first you act like you can't get enough of me then you just show up with a perfect Navy princess on your arm and I'm just supposed to stand there and smile politely, acting like I'm not…"

She trails off, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers, looking pained like she just said too much.

"Fuck this shit." She sighs, resigned.

Kono isn't expecting his next move but he's on her, pressing her hard against the wall, her whole body pinned down by his.

"Let me go." She struggles to get free.

"What if I don't?" He presses his thigh between hers.

"Don't fuck with me, Steve." She warns him.

"I'm serious as a heart attack," he tells her, laughing humorlessly. "I understand that you're upset about Catherine because I'm yours, and you're afraid somebody else will get to me."

She just stares at him dumbfounded.

"I get it, believe me, I do. You know why?" He leans down close to her ear, his voice a harsh whisper. "Because I want to fucking _own_ you, and it drives me out of my fucking mind that nobody knows it."

She gasps, her hips jerking forward, and, oh yeah, he's got her right where he wants her.

"Tell me." He catches her wrists and slams them against the wall, one on either side of her face. "I'm not going to let you go until you say it."

"Oh god, Steve," she breathes, her head falling back. "I'm yours, I'm all yours."

He can't help grabbing her hair, holding her by it so that she stays like that, her neck stretched out for him to bite and kiss. He maps every inch of it before moving up to her lips, clinging to her with both hands, kissing her until he can't even fucking breathe.

"You can't leave me like this," she pants when he pulls away, her fingertips digging into his biceps. "I need..."

He pushes her towards her bedroom, shedding their clothes on the way and then he finally gets her where he wants her, naked on the bed.

She's so wet and ready for him, spreading her thighs wide and canting her hips up like she just can't wait another second; he's happy to oblige, one hand heavy on her hip as he pushes inside her. She's just babbling, a litany of _God, Steve, yes, fuck_, spurring him on. He pushes her legs wider, holding her open as he slams in and out of her. He's distantly aware that filthy things are spilling out of his mouth, but he's not even listening to them. He bites down on her shoulder so hard he swears he'll break the skin, pressing into her deep and coming, helpless to stop it.

He comes back to himself, still braced on his arms over her. Her hair is a mess, frizzing wildly where his hands have pulled at it. Her lips are red and slick, mouth slightly open, breath still coming heavy and fast. The impressions left by his teeth are clearly visible on her shoulder, purple and red and sure to leave a mark that'll last for a week or more.

He can't remember the last time he felt so guilty or so satisfied.

They are laying there in a comfortable silence for while before she finally speaks up.

"This casual thing," she waves her hand between them. "It really isn't, is it?"

"Not really." He answers.

"You sure this is what you want?" She looks at him like she expects him to run for the hills screaming.

"I love you." He blurts out instead because it seems like a sensible thing to do.

"Seriously?" She looks at him amazed.

"Well, yeah." He shrugs, starting to feel uncomfortable because, you know, she's not responding the way he hoped.

She grins at him, her eyes shining and he thinks that maybe she's going to cry or something and he doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing.

She buries her face into his neck; her body going pliant in his arms and she sighs contently.

"I love you too." She mumbles somewhat shyly like she's admitting something embarrassing.

He knows he wears an overly satisfied grin but he feels too tired to relish the smug feeling at the pit of his stomach so he just pulls her closer, twining their limbs together and closes his eyes.

He's thinking about the consequences of their grand romantic gesture when he remembers that Chin owns a shotgun.

"We are so fucked." He mutters into her hair.


End file.
